Reality check
by Bronypony4588
Summary: Midnight has a marefriend Vinyl scratch and her friends Bon bon, Octavia, and Lyra Heartstrings who know his secret, but a unusual storm hits and turns everything upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was almost done with this chapter, but my computer said screw you and froze twice. It makes me mad. Well I'm starting this and I will deal with my transformers FF later. This is a Vinyl fan FF. So if you know me I use OCs, but I'm one of the main characters. So ya. I hope you enjoy! here are some brony terms if you aren't a brony. Brohoof.**

**forelegs=front legs**

**Celestia=princess or god**

**mane= hair**

**(!)**

A twist in pony world

chapter 1

by Bronypony

I was running down the streets of pony ville as fast as i could. I finally had the guts to ask out Vinyl Scratch and she said yes! And I'm late for out first date! I would fly but the weather team is out working. As I'm running through pony ville almost at sugar cube corner I see that rainbow dash is struggling with some dark clouds, but I can't think about that now so I keep running. I see sugar cube corner so I start walking calmly. I see that Vinyl is talking to the famous Octavia Von Clef. I walk up to them nervously thinking Vinyl is mad and will walk away forever.

"Uh... Hey Vinyl I'm extremely sorry I'm late." I say nervously

They turn over to me and they start checking me out. They look into my yellow eyes, then my black and red mane, then my eighth note cutie mark, then my eyes again.

"He's perfect for you Vinyl." Octavia said while walking off

"Well I'll catch you two later." Octavia said

I looked at Vinyl who was still checking me out then she giggled and stood up.

"Lets go to my house." Vinyl said

When i herd her talk it was a sigh of relief.

"Okay." I said

"Can you DJ?" Vinyl asked

"A bit." I reply

"Sweet." she said walking to her house

We walked to her house talking and getting to know each other. I never realized that I would be dating Vinyl Scratch. THE VINYL SCRATCH! I have liked her all through high school, but never got the chance to talk to her because she is famous. Her smile is one thing I can never get over its so perfect.

"Where have you been all my life." Vinyl asked

"In the shadows... no one really likes me because my mother is Princess Luna." I replied

She stopped in her tracks

"WHAT! Luna! Why are you in pony ville?" She yells

"Well I'm not quite fond of the royalty and my mothers canterlot tone annoys me. Plus I cant DJ there and so she sent me here." I say

"Well that explains your name Midnight, but why not come out of the shadows?" Vinyl asked in confusion

"Because of the whole Nightmare Moon thing and that she attacked pony ville. So everyone treats me as an outcast." I say sadly

"Wow pony's these days." Vinyl says in disbelief

"Ya, but why didn't Octavia say anything?" I ask

"Octy is a civilized pony she wouldn't hurt a fly. You should meet her sometime." Vinyl suggests

"Okay." I say

We start going to her house. When we get there we head up to her room and she opens the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. The room was the biggest room I have ever seen.

"Whoa." I say with my mouth on the ground

"Ya I had it custom built so I could DJ when I wanted." Vinyl says

"Well its the best room I have ever seen." I say with suprise

"Well why don't you drop a beat for your marefriend." Vinyl pleaded

"Oh okay." I say walking over to the DJ stand

I start setting up everything to play a perfect dub step for Vinyl so it would blow her mind. I get done and I start the song slow with some bass taps and Vinyl looks impressed so I drop. The surprised look on her face meant she never expected this. As I finish finish up the song she was taking her glasses off. When I saw her eyes for the first time. Magenta eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful!" I blurted out

She walks over slowly and kisses me on my cheek and giggles.

"Thank you." Vinyl says

"Well no problem..." I say

"Sorry no one hasn't complemented me besides my 3 friends and you." She says sadly

"What why?" I ask

"Anyone around me at school is only there because I'm famous." she replies sadly

"I'm sorry." I say

"Its fine I now have you." She says cheering up

"Well I'm glad I have you." I say

"Hey why don't i introduce you to Octy, Bon bon, and Lyra." Vinyl suggests

"Well okay." I say

She puts her glasses back on and we leave her house to get Octavia first. When we get there we knock on the door.

"Vell vell vell its my little Vinyl and her stallionfriend. Tell me vhats your name." Octavia asks

"Midnight." I reply

"Ah. So Vinyl vhat brings you here?" Octavia asks

"Well we where getting you Bon bon and Lyra so you could meet Midnight." Vinyl replies

"Vell lucky for you Bon bon and I where just finishing up tea let me fetch her so we can get Lyra." Octavia says

"Okay." Vinyl says happily

I look at Vinyl to ask about her accent.

"Family is from Russia." Vinyl says

"Ah" I say

Octavia comes back with a cream white mare with a blue and pink mane.

"So this is Midnight." Bon bon says

"Glad to meet you." She says

"Same to you" I reply

"Well? Lets go get Lyra." Vinyl says

So we started our way to Lyra's house.

"So Midnight where are you from?" Bon bon asked

I was about to say canterlot, but thankfully Vinyl interrupted.

"He will answer everything when we get back to his house." Vinyl said

"Okay." Bon bon said disappointingly

"Vell I simply can't vait to hear." Octavia said

When we got to Lyra's she was taking care of her plants.

"Lyra!" Vinyl yells

"Vinyl!" Lyra yells back

"Who's your Stallion friend?" Lyra asked

"My Stallionfriend." Vinyl replied

"Oh whats his name?" Lyra asked

"Midnight now we are going to his house to introduce him to you girls." Vinyl said

We started to head to my house so it wouldn't rain on us . When we got there it was about to pore like crazy so I opened the door and let everyone get inside. We sat in the living room Vinyl sat down and curled up on me. Bon bon sat in a chair and Octavia and Lyra sat on the other couch.

"So my life begins in canterlot with my mother... Princess Luna." I say

"WHAT!" everyone except Vinyl yell

"I left canterlot due to me not being fond of royalty, My mothers canterlot tone annoys the hell out of me, and I can't DJ there because of all the fancy people don't like noise. So my mom sent me to pony ville." I say

"Wait if your the son of a princess." Vinyl says

"I'm...a...Prince..." I say with my head down

They all scream with happiness.

"Your dating a prince!" They yell at Vinyl

I hear a knock at the door so I fly over to the door and I open it. It was Twilight and Rarity.

"Hi prince Midnight." Twilight says

It became quiet in the house.

"Oh hi... don't call me prince please... come in." I say

"A prince he is so handsome!" Rarity yells

Vinyl hears this and doesn't take it lightly.

"Whoa sister he is mine!" Vinyl yells

"Oh please he's way out of your league." Rarity says

"Actually Vinyl here is my marefrend Rarity and in this case I'm hers." I say

A spark fly's through the two mares and Rarity storms out of my house.

"Well I was wondering if you needed anything Midnight." Twilight asks

"No thank you." I say

"Okay well I'm going to catch up with Rarity." Twilight says

"Okay bye." I say and she walks out of my house

"It seems to be raining pretty hard out there would you girls like to stay the night there are plenty of rooms for all of you.' I say

They all agree to stay the night and I show them to their rooms.

"Can I sleep with you Midnight." Vinyl asks

"Sure." I said and I walked with her to my room and as we are walking purple lightning hits my house and everything goes black.

(!)

**Well thanks for reading I hoped you liked it. I'm gonna make another chapter soon... I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you like A twist in pony ville? Hope you liked it. No mean reviews please I haven't gotten any, but please just don't. This one is called Waking up so enjoy. Brohoof.**

**Hoof=hand**

**Mane=hair**

**Celestia=Princess/God**

**Foreleg=front legs**

**Octavia's accent**

**V=W**

**Ze=The**

**(!)**

Waking up

Chapter 2

by bronypony

As I woke up I was feeling numb consitering that I got hit by purple lightning. My main consern was if I was alive, if Vinyl was ok, and if everyone else was okay. I teyed to get up, but everything was different. As I finally woke up I looked around my ears where ringing and Bon bon, Octavia, and Lyra were trying to wake me and Vinyl up, but they looked different. They didn't look like ponys. With a puff of air I finally asked.

"Is Vinyl okay?" I asked

"She's okay, but..." Octavia says while holding up a mirror

I look into the mirror my hair is the same my eyes are te same, but my skin is white now and my cutie mark are on my cheeks. Im wearing black skinny jeans, a black DJ Midnight T-shirt and headphones around my neck and wearing black hight top Osiris's, but I realize I still have my wings. I stand up and Lyra's skin is white and is wearing green jeans and a green hearp shirt, High heels and she still has her horn. Octavia's skin is tan and is wearing a Tan/gray dress. We all have our cutie mark on our cheeks.

"Uh what happend... WHERE'S VINYL!?" I yell

"Over there she hasn't woken up yet." Lyra said

I stand up and walk over to Vinyl to see if she is okay. I sit next to Lyra. Bon bon and Octavia sit on the other side of Vinyl. I lean over to grab Vinyls hand as I do I look to see whats changed. Her hair is the same, but she is wearing a white tank top and blue skinny jeans, head phones on her neck, blue supera's, and she still has her glasses and horn.

"It looks like she is having a nightmare." I say

"She is. Her heart beat is fast." Lyra says

"Even though I'm not an alicorn like mt mother I can get her out of it." I say

"By all means... Go ahead." Octavia says noding

I stand up and hrab both of her hands and close my eyes and enter the nightmare. Its dark, but I see Vinyl sitting in a ball sobbing. I slowly walk to her and I can hear her crys. As I walk up in front of her she looks up and I hold out my hand and nod saying everything is going to be okay. She takes my hand stands up and hugs me. I come out of the nightmare and get thrown back a couple feet do to an energy puls diconnection, but get back on my feet to see if she is okay. Vinyl mumbles and wakes up slowly and looks at us.

"Why hello sleepy head." Lyra says

"Midnight...uh...where where is he?" Vinyl asks

"Right here" I say

"I had to get you out of that nightmare. Might I ask what that was all about?" I ask

"Nothing... It was nothing." Vinyl says shaking her head

"Okay I guess. First off we need to find out where we are and why we aren't ponys." I say

Vinyl stands up to join the rest of us and staggers and i grab her arm.

"Whoa there. Let me hang on to you till you get used to walking like this." I say

"Okay that sounds good." Vinyl says

She puts her arm through my arm and walk towrd Bon bon Octavia and Lyra.

"Lets go outside and see if anything has changed." Octavia suggests

We all agree and head outside and we expected nothing to change, but everything has changed.

"I don't thing wer'e in equestria anymore." Bon bon says

We looked around and all we saw were buildings, streets, strange looking vehicels, some animals, but no ponys.

"Uh oh " I say

"Ya uh oh." Vinyl says

"Hey you!" A strange voice yells

It was a man getting out of one of those strange vehicels it looked black and white with lights on top and the word Police who looked no more that 21.

"I'll handle this." I say handing Vinyl to Octavia

"Yes sir?" I say walking over to the man

"Why aren't you kids in school and whats wrong with that girl?" He asks pointing to Vinyl

"Well we are new here and our house got hit by lighning last night and we woke up in a daze." I say

"Well I hope you kids are okay are your parents home." He asks

I turned pale at the question and was forced to lie.

"Um... They died...in a fire..." I say

"Oh well I'm going to have to take you to school. May I ask how old you are and what grade you would be in." He asks

"We are 17 and 11th grade." I say

"Okay can you guys come with me." He says

"Um may I ask we get put in the same classes." I ask

"Sure." He says

Octavia hands vinyl to me and we get in the strange vehicel. We arrive at Abalin High school and walk in. Everyone is staring at us in descust.

"Vell this isn't going vell." Octavia says

"Thats a nice accent where are you from?" The man asks

"My family is from russia." Octavia says

"Thats nice. Ah wer'e here." He says

The sign said Princable. The man lead us in and there was a lady in the room.

"Excuse me, but these kids need classes to gether they just moved here." The man said

The lady looked at us in amazement

"Horns, wings?" She said

"Ya so we where born with them." Lyra said

"Thats fine, but no dyed hair." She said

"That to." Vinyl says finally able to stand on our own

"Well this is an intrasting group. Here are your classes this officer called me and i had them made for you guy for when you got here." She said

The officer waalked of and Lyra and Vinyl took theirs by magic Octavia and I walked over and grabed ours and the lady had her jaw to the floor.I look at her and ask a question.

"Is it ok if we can us our ability?" I ask

"Y-Yes!" She says

We all yell "YES!" in exitment and she said we could go to our first class Science.

(!)

**I ended this one early, but I will make the next one very soon I hope you like this series oh and the spell check isnt working so there might be miss spelt words in here.**

**BROHOOF!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well my computer crashed... again. Well i copyed it for this situation, but it didn't save. My spelll check isn't working is anyone else having this issue? Please review. Brohoof!**

**Brony Terms**

**Well they are humans now I dont think that I'll use any.**

**Octavias language**

**V=w**

**Ze=the**

**I use (!) to seperate me talking and the story **

**(!)**

Chapter 3

High school

By bronypony

We arrived at our science room wondering what they would think of us. We agreed to reveal our selfs because there was no way to hide the girls horns and not many agree able ways to hide my wings. So I go up to the door and knock. The door opens and a man peeks out.

"Can I help you?" He ask

"Yes we are your new students. Mr. Oliver right?" I ask

"Oh and yes. Come in." Mr. Oliver says

We walk in and looked around as we expected everyone was looking at us. So Vinyl and Lyra show off their magic Vinyl picks up a kid that was laughing and brings him up to her.

"Is there something you should let me in on?" She asks in his face while he is in the air and he shakes his head in fear

Lyra stops a paper ball thown at us she looks at it then the class and throws it back and it hits the kid that threw it in the face and the class laughs. I fly the kid Vinyl picked up and put him in his seat and fly to my seat. The rest of the girls go to their seat and Vinyl sits next to me then Octavia next to Vinyl, then Bon bon then, Lyra.

"Well looks like we have order in class." Mr. Oliver says as a bell rings

Everyone gets up and leaves and I presume we are to go to our next class P.E.

"Well Dark guard duty finally payed off." I say

"You where a dark guard?" Bon bon asks

"Ya remember Lunas my mother?" I say

"Ya, but your a prince." She says walking out the door

"Ya so? Remember I wasn't fond of royalty." I say

"Ah yes that makes themn replies

As we are walking I notice we are being followed by two guys. So I keep an eye out for more of them. As we approtch the gym we get cut off by two more guys and they stop us. The two guys that were behind us grab Vinyl and Lyra by the neck and I get in to a fighting stance because shit is getting real.

"So You think your soooooo cool because you can make magic?" The first guy says

"Look I don't want to hurt you, but I will let them go!" I threaten

"Ha you're a joke! Us four verses you! That'll be the day! Get him." He says to the second guy

The second guy throws a punch so I catch his hand elbow his arm and throw him at the wall and he hits the ground motionless.

"Now let them go or it will be your last move!" I yell

The guys let them go, but they charge at meI grab the first guy and spin him aroum and have the third and fourth guy knock him out. Then I drop him to the ground and jumped over the third and fourth guy and elbow the fourth guy in the neck with all my force and he drops to the ground to. The last guy looks at me with antisipation so i charge at him punch him in the stomach, liver, then jaw and he flys back not getting up. The crowed cheers and the brakes apart. I run over to see if Vinyl and Lyra are okay. When I get to them I notice that their necks are red. They where accually trying to kill them!

"Are you two okay?" I ask helping them up

"Ya because you kicked their asses like no tomarrow!" Vinyl yells in happieness

"Ya I'm good here to." Lyra says

Vinyl puts her arms around my neack and kisses me. I was shocked sor a second, but then put my hands on her waist. I hear Octavia, Lyra, and Bon bon go awwwwwwwww. When we broke the kiss she puts her head on my chest and the words come out.

"I love you." Vinyl says with passtion

"I love you too." I say to

"Awwwww." The girls say again

"Lets go to class now." I say

We go to classes arm in arm with everyone steering clear of us. We enter the gym and everyone is looking at us. No big suprise there. We walk over and meet the two coaches and they are the third adults that are suprised by us. We hand them our sceduals for a conferm on it and its a nod.

"We're having free time so do what you want." Coach Matlock says

"Class ends at 10:30 and if you leave before then its a detention." Coach Johnson says

We agree to the rules and walk off to go and do whay ever we can find, but when we turn around people are still staring at us.

"What are you looking at!?" Vinyl yells and everyone continues to do their activity

At the corner of my eye I see some people playing dodgeball. When I was in high school as a pony I played dodgeball all the time and won I was agenst Vinyl those days, but never hit her with a dodgeball because I liked her. I turn to VInyl to tell her.

"Hey Vinyl look dodgeball." I say with a smile

"Oh lets go." Vinyl says walking off

"Are you girls going to play?" I ask Octavia, Lyra, and Bon bon

"Accually we want to whatch you two dominate." Bon bon says

"Yes I have always seen you and Vinyl play in pony ville. YOu two are athletic ponys." Lyra says

"Agreed. You tvo should verse everyone else playing." Octavia said

Vinyl and me look at eachother and nod. We walk off to the people playing dodgeball and they stop playing to look at us.

"We where wondering if all of you wanted to play dodgeball agenst us?" I ask

"Wait everyone verses you two?" One of the kids ask

"YA."Vinyl says

"Ha. You won't win." He says

"Well then why don't you put your skill where your mouth is." I say

"Okay. I'm telling you. You wont win."He says

We help setting up the balls and go to our side I look and its 15 vs 2. Looks fair. Lyra, Octavia, and Bin bon are at the side lines whatching.

"3!" He yells

We take our stance.

"2!" He yells

I get my wings ready and Vinyl gets her magic ready.

"1!" He yells

We lean forward and I start hovering.

"Go!" He yells blowing the whistle

I fly to get some balls and Vinyl picks up some and forms a wall and slowly brings them back. The other team is shocked and probably thinking and asking what they have gotten into. I fly up and five people look up and Vinyl throws five balls at them and they get out. I throw two balls at two people that are distracted and get them out. The other team starts getting serious and getting balls and targeting me. So I feed more balls to Vinyls wall. Now 7 more to go I keep one of the balls and run out from the safty of the wall. They all throw balls at me at the same time so I flip over them and throw my ball and nail a kid in the side while he was trying to get a ball. Vinyl throws the wall of balls at them and it hits three of them and the rest dodge it some how. 4 left. They scatter to grab as many balls as they can I see two balls rolled over to our side of the court. I look at the side lines and now the whole gym is whatching. I start running they are going hardcore trying to hit me I slide and gram the ttwo balls and get nailed in the face and the other team is cheering I drop the balls and get up to walk off to the side lines, but I hear the coach yell.

"Illigal hit he plays!" He yells

So I run back to my spot and grab the balls and the parry left and side. I throw them and it hits two girls and they walk off. I get tw more balls and I toss one to Vinyl. We start running at them Vinyl slides across of me I jump over her and wethrow our balls criss cross and hit them. They never saw it coming. The crowd cheers along with Lyra, Octavia, and Bon bon. We walk over toshake hands with the other team, but they make a smart remark and walk off except the one that we talked to in the begining of the match.

"Well maybe I was over spoken." He said

"Maybe?" I say laughing while Octavia, Lyra, and Bon bon come up behind us

"Okay alot... I'm Jack." jack says putting his hand out

"I'm Midnight." I say shaking his hand

"I'm Vinyl." She says in pride

"I'm Lyra." she gracefully greets

"I'm Ovtavia." She greets

"I'm Bon bon." She says

"Well nice to mmet you all." He says

"It seems like its almost time to go what class do you have next?" I say

"Algebra with Mrs. Stolarski" He says while the bell rings

I check my scedual.

"Right on us to!" I say

"Okay well I'll go change and see you there." He says running off

"Shoough e trust him?" Octavia asks

"Ya I dont trust him." Lyra says

"I think we give him time." Bon bon suggests

"Your call Vinyl." I say

"I'll go with Bon bon we just met the guy." She say

"Okay. We'll find out sooner or later." I say walking with the girls to our next class.

(!)

**I have a question I think that I'm not giving Lyra, Bon bon, and Octavia not enough say should I try to give them enough say or give them their own chapter sometime? Please review. BROHOOF!**


End file.
